


Sleepless Nights

by CuddleyMocha



Series: World of Drarry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baby Teddy Lupin, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is Not a Death Eater, Female Harry Potter, Fred Weasley Lives, Fred Weasley is a baby sitter, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleyMocha/pseuds/CuddleyMocha
Summary: After the war of hogwarts Draco has been having some issues with his sleep schedule. Harry notices this and takes the issue into his owns plans and try to solve the problem himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: World of Drarry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207442
Kudos: 6





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bored writer. So if you want you guys can give me some plans! I enjoy writing in my free time when I'm not doing anything! (Or when I'm supposed to be doing homework (￣ヘ￣;)

Draco sat in his bed lost in thought. After the battle of hogwarts he has been more restless more than what he was actually used to. He usually sleeps around 10 or even 11 if he gets done with work early and is able to sleep next to Harry.

"Tch" Draco clicks his tongue and made his way out of the bed and made his way out of the room and proceeded to the kitchen.

'At this rate I'm actually starting to think I have insomna' He thinks as he gets him a cup of coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter.

'What a pain in the ares' Draco thoughts as he looked into the darkness of his home and closed his eyes. Draco has been having problems sleeping for some reason. Harry says that it was his weird work schedule and he wanted Draco to change it but of course Draco didn't want to change it in the first place.

"Draco?"

Harry stood in the entrance of the door way and looked at Draco from afar. Draco didn't say anything but he just stayed where he stood and looked down at his cup of coffee.

"Draco what are you doing up again?" Harry asked him as his eyes were now filled with light and he was able to see when harry turned the light on and walked towards Draco.

"I'm always up Potter" Draco says while he tried his best to not look at Harry. Draco knew the boy who lived has been worried about him so when he did get out of bed he would make sure not wake him up.

Apparently this wasn't the case.

"For good heavens Draco, you're having problems with your sleep again?" Harry asked as he made his way towards Draco to take the cup of coffee out of his hand and pour the remains out and put cup into the sink.

"You're blowing it out of proportion potter" Draco says as he looks up at Harry to see his eyes clouded with worry. Draco instantly felt bad about it now and the way Harry was looking at him wasn't helping the case right now.

"Blowing it out of proportion? You haven't had a good night sleep since two years ago" Harry says and Draco can hear the little piece of anger in his voice but he chose to not say anything about it.

"But that's fine Draco. I already knew something like this would happen anyways" Harry says with a smile towards Draco and Draco stares at Harry.

"What are you going on about Potter?" He asked Harry with confusion laced in his voice

"Don't worry about it Draco. You already drunk half the coffee so it should be kicking in right about....now" Harry says with the same smile as Draco felt a large wave of drowsiness wash over him until his eyes met Harry.

"What the bloody hell? What did you do?" Draco asked as he touched his temple. He sat there trying to fight the urge to go to sleep than he connected piece to piece and it finally clicked in his head.

"Dreamless Sleep" Draco says with a little bit of anger in his voice

"Sorry Love. You haven't been getting sleep" Harry says with a small smile and that was the last thing Draco seen before finally falling asleep.

Harry watched as he finally let the potion kick in and with a flick of his wand he caught Draco before he hit the floor and took him back to their room.

｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡  
"So you gave him Dreamless Sleep?" Ron asked Harry as he looked around the living room of all the books and documents that were in Harry's home.

Ron and Hermione always came around to see Harry and Teddy. But as of the moment Teddy was with Fred and George for a couple of days.

"Yea. I feel bad though" Harry says as he fidget with hands in his lap as Ron and Hermione watched their friend.

"It's okay Harry. There was nothing more you could do" Ron says with a smile to cheer up his best friend

"Ron is right Harry. Molly had to use Dreamless Sleep on George he found out Fred was unconscious for a couple of days after the explosion" Hermione says reassuring him causing Harry to lighten his mood and smiled at the two of them.

"Besides, how long has he been out anyways?" Hermione asked him 

"About two days" Harry says as he watched Hermione dropped her cup of tea but quickly catching it with a little flick of her wand and sitting it on a nearby table.

"Two days?!" Ron says with his voice cracking a little at the end. Harry felt himself grow nervous again and he played with his fingers again.

"Yeah. He drunk half of the coffee with the potion in it but after he fell asleep he hasn't woken up since. I had to call off work for him and myself to make sure he's alright" Harry says as Ron placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sure he's going to wake up. The ferret is rather stubborn" Ron says 

"He won't let sleep keep him away from his favorite chocolate" Hermione says jokingly finishing Ron's sentence watching as Harry's smile came back and plastered back on his face.

｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡  
Draco groaned lightly as he strenched a little before finally opening his eyes and looking at his surroundings.

'when did I fall asleep?" Draco asked himself while sitting up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Ngh...Potter?" Draco called Harry but didn't get a answer and a particular sentence came back to him while sitting there in silence...

"Sorry Love. You haven't been getting sleep"

Draco felt his blood begin to boil as the memory came back to him as he was still finally waking up.

'That prick used a potion on me" Draco thought as he looked around and his eyes came across his nightstand and seen there was some of his favorite chocolate and a green apple than a note with a particular handwriting on it:

𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐨,

𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲. 𝐈 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐨 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐠𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐛𝐚𝐝 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐮𝐥𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐧𝐞'𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲. 𝐈'𝐯𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐮𝐥𝐚𝐫 𝐭𝐲𝐩𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞 𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐮𝐥𝐚𝐫

𝐒𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐲,

Hαɾɾყ

Draco picked up the apple and took a bite out of it and got up out of bed and slip his slippers onto his feet before making his way out of the bedroom and into the living room.

'I swear to merlin, I'm going to kill him' Draco thought as he took another bite of the apple and turned the corner to see Harry, Hermione and Ron talking to one another.

"Hey Potter" Draco called Harry

Harry turned his head quickly to see the blonde boy standing near the entrance of the living room. Harry got up quickly and hugged him before he was slowly pushed off of him and now staring at Draco.

Harry eyes Draco at that moment to see that Draco looked kinda good looking for someone who just woken up. His messy and unkept hair, the way his pajama pants hung dangerously below his waist and how he still looked like he was confused by the world around him in the moment.

"Who told you it would be a good idea to use a potion on me?" Draco asked Harry with sleepiness and a frightening amount of calmness in his voice.

"I'm sorry Draco. You weren't getting any sleep and I thought you were having nightmares or something so I thought that would be a good choice to make for you" Harry asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"You didn't know what was going on with me and you still chose to make a decision without confronting me about it?" Draco asked leaning against the doorway and taking another bite out of his apple.

"I'm sor-" Harry was beginning to say before he was cut off by a pair of lips touching his and quickly the feeling went away.

"Oh my merlin! Please stop apologizing" Draco says as he used his only available hand to rub his head. "You're too soft. I really question our relationship sometimes" Draco says as he walked past the boy and walked into the kitchen.

He took the coffee pot out of the sink and looked at it for a couple of mins. He looked at Hermione and Ron and stared at them.

"Hello Weasle and Bookworm" Draco says. Hermione and Ron waved at the light haired boy and watched as he takes another bite out of his apple and looked back down at the coffee pot before putting it back into the sink.

"Where's Teddy?" Draco asked them while slowly tilting his head to the side for a small moment.

"He's with Fred and George. He's going to be with them for a couple of days" Ron says as Draco slowly nodded his head and turned his head back around to face Harry.

"If you were going to give me Dreamless Sleep you could have at least done it right" Draco says to Harry causing him to nod his head.

"Take too much of that and you will be sleep like you are in a comma for a year or so" Draco says to him.

"Note taken" Harry says letting out a chuckle and looking at him with a huge smile causing him to roll his eyes.

"Now my next question is, how long was I out?" Draco questioned with a raised eyebrow and looking towards Ron and Hermione and back to Harry.

"Well..." Harry started softly.

"Well?" 

"See what happened was..." Harry said after

"Come on Potter! Spit it out already!" Draco yelled towards him causing Ron and Harry to jump a little

"You've been out for two days" Harry says looking at Draco with a sly smile and waiting for Draco to react.

"So I was out for two days?" Draco questioned them and they all nod and he let out a small sigh before taking another bite out of his apple.

"You're lucky I love you Potter" Draco says with small smirk before giving Harry a peck on the cheek and walking back into their bedroom take a quick nap.


End file.
